


Every Afternoon

by milkywink



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywink/pseuds/milkywink
Summary: donghos a big idiot and jihoons pretty but a fashion disaster





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from nu'est love paint (every afternoon ) bc its my fave song currently :^)))))  
> https://youtu.be/OSm1eRvS_k0
> 
> i will listen to it everyday until nu'est gets a comeback

Everyone makes stupid life choices.

For Dongho, his stupid life choice was that he kept failing his chemistry class during his freshmen year of college. It got to the point where he was so frustrated he decided to drop the course and retake it next semester. Next semester turned into several semesters which turned into years. Now in his final year of university when he's on the cusp of graduating he's told he has to retake it.

He has to retake a freshmen course and it's something his friends don't let him forget.

“Why are you so stupid? You're so big, yet you're such an airhead.” Seongwoo downs a shot of soju before slamming it on the bar top counter.

They were hanging out at one of the dive bars a former university senior, Jisung works at. It's a shitty run down looking place but the people are good and more importantly the drinks are cheap.

“Ya Seongwoo ease up. We all know that even though our big tiger Dongho looks ferocious, he's actually just a dumb kitten.” Daniel slaps Dongho's back causing him to cough up some of the beer he was drinking, sending the two other men into a fit of snickers.

They’re the biggest assholes Dongho’s ever known and he regrets ever becoming friends with them in his freshman economics class. He always says this yet he always ends up with them. Nothing's changed since they met three years only that Seongwoo and Daniel finally decided to date after two and a half years of driving Dongho crazy with their pining for each other. Sometimes Dongho can love them. Sometimes.

“Niel-ya shut up you’re biased. You love cats. That’s why you keep picking them up. I can’t even walk into your place without sneezing.” Seongwoo grabs Daniel’s hand off of Dongho’s back and brings it to his lips, planting a kiss. Dongho takes another drink from his beer; he’s starting to regret sitting in between them. They tend to get affectionate when they’ve both had a lot to drink.

“Besides how will our Dongho-ya learn from his mistakes if we don’t call him out on his stupidity.” Seongwoo lets go of Daniel’s hand and goes to ruffle Dongho’s hair. Dongho slaps his hand away before he even touches him. “Ah our Dongho,” Seongwoo leans his head on Dongho’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be in a class with all the babies. How many kids are you gonna adopt? Every time you meet someone under twenty they always end up following you around like puppies.” Dongho feels his cheeks burn and he resists the urge to push Seongwoo off his bar stool. Seongwoo guffaws like a hyena when he notices Dongho’s blushing, causing Daniel to join in. Dongho really does regret becoming friends with them.

“Wait, wait Seongwoo.” Daniel huffs as he catches his breath. “What if...what if he ends up dating one. Oh my god.” He covers his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Hyung you’ll really be a sexy bandit then.”

Dongho elbows him in the rib which just encourages Daniel to laugh more. He’s never going to drink with him again. Seongwoo laughs so hard mid shot he slams his elbow onto the surface onto the bar counter and hisses in pain. It's Dongho’s turn to laugh at his friend’s misfortune.

“Ah whatever fuck you both.” Dongho reaches into his pocket and takes out a few won to pay for his bill as he ignores Seongwoo and Daniel’s chorus of ‘oooh’ at Dongho saying fuck. He hops off his stool and slaps his friends on the back.

“See you assholes later i have to wake up early tomorrow.” He waves them goodbye and returns all the kisses the his two idiot friends blow at him. Dongho loves them. They’d just annoy the hell out of him if he ever told them that. Dongho steps out the bar letting the night air greet him.

 

 

 

Even though Dongho’s a senior now barely anything’s changed from what he did in his freshmen year. His friends are the same, he uses the same backpack, and picks the same seats the back row next to the outlets. Only thing that’s really changed is he’s had to buy bigger clothes and has to regularly shave. At nineteen Dongho still had a baby face and could go weeks without shaving, now that he’s twenty two if he skips a day he practically has a full grown beard.

He didn’t have time to shave this morning and he regrets it. Dongho passes a hand on his chin and winces at the scratchiness of his stubble. He can already imagine how intimidating he looks, wearing all black, with his stubble, his large stature and sitting in the back. It’s no wonder all the seats next to him are free. Everyone that walks in takes one look at him they go to a seat as far away as possible. There was even a boy that took one look at Dongho and spun around so fast he tripped over himself almost banging his head on a table.

Dongho honestly can’t blame them. He looks around the class and everyone is young and baby faced, no one looks older than nineteen. Most of the kids have been staring at him and every time Dongho raises his gaze to them they all look away. It’s gonna be a long semester.

By now there’s five minutes before class is supposed to start and most of the class has filled up. There’s only a seat in the front row and one to Dongho’s right. The seats to his left and in front of him have been filled by other students bags, a protective barrier he assumes. Seongwoo was right that he’ll be in a room full of babies but wrong that he’d end up adopting them. Not that he wants to anyways. He already has his hands full of the neighborhood boys who’s singing he coaches. He doesn’t need anymore. Seongwoo and Daniel already give him a lot of shit and call him a single father of twenty.

The door to the classroom opens up and instinctively everyone turns to the door. In walks a boy with auburn hair and an outfit that makes Dongho do a double take because who the fuck wears plaid shirt and a striped tee shirt. The more he looks the more he realizes this kid is a fashion disaster, even his shoelaces are mismatched. Dongho maybe be twenty two pushing on forty and dress casually in black but even he knows rules of fashion, it’s only partially because he’s gay. The only way someone would be able to pull something this atrocious is if they’re remotely attractive.

Dongho looks up at the kid and finds pretty dark brown eyes staring back at him. Ah there it is, wide eyes, cute nose, tiny face; the kinda face that’ll be hailed for its fairy like beauty. He could be an idol. Dongho holds the boy’s gaze unabashedly and wonders what his first impression for the boy is like. It must be something good since after barely five seconds of holding Dongho’s gaze the boy breaks eye contact and a blush breaks out on his face. Dongho feels smug.

He feels even more smug when much to his surprise instead taking the free seat in the front the boy walks in his direction to the free seat by him. Still blushing the boy drops his bag (pink and flower printed) on the table and slides into the seat. He places his head on his bag and curls his arms around it. Dongho stares, curious about what this kid's gonna end up doing.

After a second the kid lifts his head up, blush gone from his face. “You’re not the professor right?” His tone is so serious Dongho can’t help but laugh.

“No why?” None of the other kids in the class has even bothered to ask him that. It’s the first he’s heard of that.

“Ah one of my friends, Hyungseobbie said he thought you were the professor. ”The boy points out the one kid that tripped when he saw Dongho. Said kid was looking at them from one of the middle rows. Dongho looks at him and smiles causing the kid to turn back around in a rush. “I had to run from the train. My shoe laces even got untied and I almost tripped.” He closes his eyes and rubs his temples. Dongho doesn’t know what to do, so he laughs. This kid is interesting.

Dongho doesn’t know what else the kid’s gonna do so he decides to be proactive. He stretches out his hand towards the boy. “Kang Dongho, I’m a senior and a music major.”

The boy opens his eyes but all he does is just stare at Dongho’s hand until he woodenly reaches out with his own. He has a weak grip. “I’m Park Jihoon. Obviously a freshmen.” He puts a bit more pressure into the handshake, much to Dongho’s satisfaction. You can tell a lot about a person by how they shake hands.

“I’m also a music major so please take care of me hyung.” He smiles prettily at Dongho, his eyes almost closing. Dongho’s heart may have fluttered just a bit. He’s always been weak for pretty boys.

“Yeah no problem.” Dongho returns a smile of his own and retracts his hand just as the classroom door opens up once again this time the actual professor walking in.

He looks over to his side and Jihoon’s already taken out his notebook, pen ready to take notes. Cute. Freshmen are always so eager to please. Dongho takes out his own things just as the professor was handing out the syllabuses.

This semester maybe be long but maybe it won’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidental coffee date

A few weeks after his return to academics, Dongho’s back into the swing of things. As a senior he didn’t have that many courses to take so he was able to spread them all into three days. It’s an easy set up. It also leaves him ample of time to work at his friend’s music store. On the weekends he’ll have time to study or meet up with his friends. It’s perfect.

His schedule even leaves him time to mess around with his singing, writing, and producing his own music. Music is something that’s always been of big importance to him. It’s something that he’s always loved doing and part of the reason that he’s picked it as his major.

When his brother, Minki, got accepted into a company as a trainee; Dongho became interested in the behind the scenes of idols and music production. Sometimes Dongho liked to mess around with producing and writing his own songs. He has a popular soundcloud account where he posts his  own stuff and occasionally does collaborations with other popular users. It's somewhat of a dream to become a producer and sell songs to companies. Either that or a vocal trainer. He already has some experience from helping the neighborhood kids with their auditions for companies.

A lot of kids he takes care of are also interested in becoming idols, he meets up with them sometimes and he gives them tips. He's the neighborhood big brother. Even though he never personally wanted to be an idol even though he's been scouted a few times, it still makes him happy when one of his friends does make it in.

 

 

 

 

Dongho sits at a cafe staring at the menu. He's never been to this place before. One of friends, a cute kid Haknyeon, made it into the company of his choice and wanted to meet with him. My treat hyung a thank you for helping me he'd said so Dongho agreed. He’d actually been planning to go to this place for a while, but never go around to it. He’ll be killing two birds with one stone.

It's a cafe that's more popular with the trendy younger crowd in Seoul. Dongho looks around and all he sees are teens and couples on dates. As always he stands out like a sore thumb. It doesn't help that Haknyeon's late, so now Dongho is a grown man in a cute cafe alone among the teens and couples. It's an unfortunate picture.

He brings his attention back to the menu because if he has to wait for Haknyeon he might as well order something. Everything in the menu is named cutely which delights him a little bit. Cute things are his weakness, they’re something he’s always indulged in. It can be tiring to keep up the manly image people expect of him.

A notification from his phone draws his attention.

**13:35**

**_from Our Haknyeonnie:_ **

_hyung I'm sorry i'll be there soon please don’t be mad ;3;_

To say that he's annoyed is an understatement. Dongho is livid because there's nothing he hates more than when people can’t be punctual. But what can you do. Haknyeon's still a kid. Dongho's going to need to talk to him about keeping people waiting.

He waves over a waitress with short,cropped blonde hair and and orders a "Yogurt Princess", _A dish that'll fill your love with sparkles like it's your first love._ He just likes yogurt, it had nothing to do with the fact that the yogurt is designed to look like a princess that hit his aesthetic.

It's been  five minute's since Haknyeon's last message and Dongho's growing even more impatient. He has half the mind to call over the waitress and cancel his order. It's giving him a headache. He takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair. He's about to snap.

His tables in perfect view of the front door. He's been glaring at it between staring at his phone for another message from Haknyeon and waiting for his yogurt to show up.

Just as he's about to change Haknyeonnie's name on his phone to "worst son" the door opens. In walks Haknyeon in no rush with his arm interlocked with another boy's. He doesn't look in any rush at all. Haknyeon is really testing his limits today. Inviting him out only to come in late.

Dongho watches as Haknyeon scans the room. He almost wants to just let him struggle for a bit, a petty vengeance for the younger boy making him wait half an hour. Thankfully Dongho's a nice older brother. He takes off his face mask  and waves the boy and his friend over when Haknyeon looks in his direction. The other boys eyes sparkle when he recognizes his hyung and he rushes over pulling the other boy in tow. Dongho is weak, still mildly irritated but weak.

"Hyung!" Haknyeon hugs Dongho. The position is slightly awkward because Dongho's still seated. He can't do more than pat the boy's back. Not that Haknyeon even minds. He's still content as he sits himself down next to Dongho. The other boy sits himself in the seat in front of them.

Haknyeon leans his head on Dongho's shoulder. "I'm so sorry I swear I was gonna come on time but," he waves his hand in the direction of the other boy who looks familiar but Dongho hasn't figured out from where yet, "I ran into this asshole."

The other boy let out a horrified gasp. "Me an asshole Joo Haknyeon how dare you." He places his hand on his chest in mock offendedness.

Dongho recognizes his voice. "Ah Jihoon ah it's you. I almost didn't recognize you...." His voice trails off as he studies the younger boy.

Jihoon was a kid that always had interesting outfits. Every time when they'd have classes he'd come in with the weirdest things that would have most of the class looking a him in horror. Once he even worse this shirt he'd sewn on the sleeves of a plaid flannel shirt too, he proudly bragged that it was a Jihoon original.

Like other days today was just another day of Jihoon being a fashion hurricane. Just unscheduled since today they didn't have class together. It's semi comforting that Jihoon dresses just as weirdly as he does when he's in class, outside of it. Except a hot pink snapback, with an orange striped shirt and purple shorts seemed borderline offensive. Not to mention those ugly boxy fashion glasses.

"It's the glasses isn't?" Jihoon nudges the bridge of the glasses on his nose. "I just got them yesterday and I really like them. They're my fashion point today."

He beamed up at Dongho brightly. Clearly he really liked his glasses and as much as Dongho thought they were hideous he couldn't burst the kid's bubble like that.

Dongho rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah yeah definitely that." Jihoon still beamed up at him, he wasn't satisfied. Dongho groaned internally. "They're really interesting...", he looked at Jihoon's face and the glasses were just really ugly. The only thing they really did was draw more attention to Jihoon's eyes, making them look bigger and deep. "They make your eyes look pretty."

It wasn't a lie per say, the glasses were still hideous but they made it hard for Dongho to look away. Jihoon's eyes were big and brown, the whites of his eyes practically shining from the amount of light it reflects. It really is pretty.

A slight blush starts spreading on Jihoons face. He looks away first focusing on his hands clenched on his lap.

Haknyeon coughs.

"So are you guys gonna tell me how you know each other?" He looks from Dongho to Jihoon expectantly.

It caught him off guard that two people that run in different social circles would suddenly be on friendly terms. Dongho being an upperclassmen and Jihoon being  part of Haknyeon's friend  group from high school.

"We're-", Jihoon's recovers, the blush leaving his face and coughs. "We're in the same class for Chemistry."

"Really?" Haknyeon was skeptical. "But Dongho hyung is a senior why would he be in a first year class." He looked at Dongho trying to judge if what his friends saying is true. He was just so much older, he shouldn’t be dumb enough to save a hard class for last.

"Bad life decisions." Dongho just smiles sheepishly. He's come to terms with retaking the freshmen's chemistry course, but it's still something he's kinda embarrassed about. After all he should've known better. He shrugs his shoulders and scratches his chin. "Just do good in your classes kids."

Haknyeon rolls his eyes and nudges Dongho's side with his elbow. "Okay dad I'll lay off the girls and hit those books instead."

Everyone laughs because it was common knowledge that Haknyeon was dating Euiwoong, a high school senior. They weren't officially dating because Haknyeon wants to wait until Euiwoong turns 19 but they were essentially an item.

Dongho throws his arm around Haknyeon's neck and places him in a half chokehold ruffling the boy's hair with his freehand. "Are you being fresh with me Yoo Haknyeon. After making me wait so long for you." He tightened his hold around the boy's neck, but not enough to actually harm him.

The other boy laughed and slapped Dongho's arm. "Okay Hyung Okay." Haknyeon uses his free hands to try and tickle his hyungs side. Tickling is everyone's weakness, even if you're as big as Dongho is.

He's right. As soon as Haknyeon's nimble fingers made contact with Dongho's soft sides he jolted. "Haknyeon don't you dare." Dongho loosened his hold on Haknyeon's neck and tried grabbing the boy's hands.

It was a fatal mistake.

Haknyeon having more space to move digs his fingers more into Dongho's sides, making him release a shrill high pitch laugh. Several of the cafe customers around them turned to look at the three boys.

Dongho release's his hold on Haknyeon's neck and slaps the boy's arm softly. "See what you did you caused a scene, asshole." His face was flushed pink from laughing and the slight embarrassment of having half the cafe stare disapprovingly at him. It was always like that with Haknyeon.

Jihoon who'd been watching the spectacle laughing softly behind his hands, releases a sudden peal of laughter. Dongho had almost forgotten he was with them. A waitress serving the table beside them turns to look at them disapprovingly.

"Jihoon ah, are you okay?" Haknyeon stares at his friend as Jihoon's laughter subsides to a giggle.

The boy's face is pink and there's tears in his eyes. He catches his breath and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. Dongho and Haknyeon just watch and wait for him to recover fully. Jihoon's flushed face was really cute. Dongho tried not to think about how it was slightly erotic it was.

“You guys are really funny.” Jihoon fans his face to sedate the burning of his cheeks. He’s cursed with the fact that every time he blushes or laughs too hard his face turns into a tomato. It always takes a while for the red to subside. It’s worse when he cries.

“So you know how Dongho and I know each other,” He turns his attention to Haknyeon. “How do the both of you know each other?” He waves his arm flippantly in the direction of the other two. In Jihoon’s opinion those two were unlikely friends, a man barely in his 20s and a pig farming boy. He was curious.

Dongho turned to look fondly over at Haknyeon, raising his hand to ruffle the boy’s head. Haknyeon leans into his touch, causing him to smile widely. Jihoon decides that Dongho has a pretty smile and looks better when he’s not being scary sitting in the back of a room.

“Well it’s not that interesting to be honest.” Dongho continues to card his fingers through Haknyeon’s hair as the other ticker’s with his phone. “We went to the same high school here in Seoul. I was a like what in second year?”

“Third year hyung.” Haknyeon chimes in, his eyes never leaving his phone screen. “I had moved from Jejudo and we were both in the same chorus club. We bonded because we were both from Jejudo.” Dongho nodded along in agreement. It was a fond memory for him. Even back then he had a loyal following of juniors that would worship the ground he walked on. Haknyeon though was special because they both came from the same island.

“Hyung also helped me learn Seoul dialect, You Seoultizens speak so weird.” Haknyeon’s tone was light and teasing but Dongho still gave him a warning tap to the head. “But anyway’s I’m Dongho hyung’s favorite.” He does a cute pose as if to showcase that he’s charming earning him a giggle from Jihoon. “That’s why hyung still helps me with my singing and how I got into the company i auditioned for.”

At the mention of Haknyeon’s audition, the reason they were in this cafe in the first place, Jihoons eyes sparkled. “Dongho hyung sings?” He really can’t picture Dongho singing. At first glance Dongho looks more like a rapper than a vocalist, maybe even a dancer at best. At first glance Dongho looks more like a rapper than a vocalist, maybe even a dancer at best. Although Jihoon had trouble picture Dongho's large frame dancing.

Dongho opened his mouth to respond but before he could say something the waitress came over with the the yogurt dish he'd ordered.

"Hello again. Here's your yogurt princess you ordered." She places it at the center of the table, neatly rearranging a spoon beside it. "Ah your friends are here that's really great." The boys thanked her and she flashed them a bright smile before walking away.

Yogurt princess didn't match the picture on the menu exactly but Dongho still found her charming. She mostly resembled a parfait just with berries arranged to make a face. She was cute. He was delighted.

Jihoon stared at the yogurt dish. It was something he’d never expect Dongho to get. Dongho just really doesn’t look the type. He keeps catching Jihoon off guard. He’s interesting.

"I knew you'd like this place hyung." Haknyeon smiles, proud of himself that he's in tune with Dongho's tastes. “It matches you perfectly.” He goes to reach for the spoon but gets swatted by Dongho.

"Ya Haknyeon get your own. This is my prize for not kicking your ass for making me wait.” Dongho playfully shoves Haknyeon away. He takes out his phone to take a picture. Something pretty to put on his instagram. Afterwards he makes a big show of scooping up the yogurt. Haknyeon leans against Dongho mouth open expectantly. Dongho goes through the motion of giving Haknyeon the spoonful before he psychs out eating the spoonful instead. He giggles as he chews the berries at his younger friend’s annoyed huffs.

Jihoon watches amused, covering his giggles behind his hands. Usually it’s Haknyeon doing things like this to him. It’s nice to see things the other way around.

Haknyeon’s about to go in for a second attack at Dongho’s food when his phone goes off. His eye widens when he sees the name of the caller. “Ah it’s my company. I’ll be right back.” He gets up from his seat and hurries over to the back of the cafe by the restrooms.

Dongho continues to eat his yogurt, staring absent mindedly outside the window. Sometimes his eyes would wander over to Jihoon, who already took out his phone and was fiddling with it.

Jihoon was really cute, even if he dressed in things that Dongho would never be caught wearing. He was small and his hair looked ridiculously soft, almost as soft as his cheeks. He was smiling at something on his phone, the apples of his cheeks bulged out. He resembled a small hamster. Dongho was tempted to reach across the table to touch them. But that’ll be weird considering they hardly friends. Outside of that first day of class when Jihoon sat next to him they haven’t talked, just polite hellos and goodbyes.

He didn’t realize he’d been staring at Jihoon for too long until he was locking eyes with the boy. Honey brown on dark brown. Dongho couldn’t look away. There was something in Jihoon’s eyes that captivated him. It was curiosity. The same thing that Jihoon was probably seeing in his eyes as well.

The other boy broke eye contact first, his face already turning pink from meeting Dongho’s gaze, lowering his gaze back to his phone. His cheeks were already burning pink. Dongho couldn’t help but smirk. The kid was cute.

Dongho lowered his spoon into the bowl of half eaten yogurt. “Jihoon ah.” He spoke softly and cautiously as if approaching a small animal. “So you know how me and Haknyeonnie met. How did you meet him?” He’s a bit curious. Mostly because he’s known Haknyeon for so long but yet he never saw Jihoon before. Where has Haknyeon been hiding him?

He saw Jihoon freeze up, his fingers freezing on his phone screen. The boy peeked up at him slowly. Dongho tried smiling as softly and as nicely as he can. Anything to get Jihoon to answer his questions and sate his curiosity.

“Ah… Haknyeonnie…” Jihoon coughs once to clear his throat, his locks his phone and places it on the table. “Well we actually met this summer during freshmen orientation.” His expression softens a bit. He raises his hand to smooth his hair absentmindedly. “We were both in the same group since we’re both music majors. He kind of forced me to be friends with him.” Jihoon smiled softly at the memory and Dongho felt a tightness in his chest.

Jihoon turned to look at Haknyeon who was still talking on the phone in the back. Dongho knows exactly what Jihoon means. Haknyeon was a kid that never takes no for an answer. That was part of his charm.

Contemplating about friendship made Dongho hungry again. He reaches for his yogurt again but before he can grab it, Jihoon leans over and slides it to his side of the table. He flashes Dongho a mischievous smile before lifting Dongho’s spoon and scooping up a big spoonful into his mouth.

Dongho is annoyed. There’s nothing he dislikes more than people just taking his food. He usually shares his food with whoever asks or even just feeds them. He has half the mind to tell him off. Instead he just watches Jihoon eat another spoonful making a happy sound.

“Have you even eaten today?” There's more amusement than annoyance in Dongho's voice. Jihoon nods his head yes and puts his spoon down. He licks his lips to clean any leftover yogurt on his lips. Dongho can't help but follow Jihoon's tongue, just like he can't help but notice that Jihoon missed a spot at the corner of his mouth.

"You have good taste hyung that was really yummy." Jihoon smiles sweetly, as if that'll make up for the fact that he essentially finished Dongho's yogurt.

It does.

He has a pretty, sweet smile that could capture anyone's heart.

Jihoon fiddles with the spoon in the yogurt bowl. "I didn't take you for someone that likes yogurt though hyung. You look like someone that'll like something like something...I don't know....more manly?" He trails his eyes from Dongho's torso all the way up to Dongho's eyes.

"Do you really like cute things?" His head tilts in a cute way that solidifies that yes, Dongho does like cute things.

"How do you figure?" Dongho folds his arms across his chest and leans back in his chair. "What makes you say that?"

The other boy is pensive for a moment. "Well for starter's you ordered a yogurt called "Yogurt Princess", also Haknyeon said that you've been wanting to come to this cafe for a while, which is why he wanted to bring you here."

Jihoon looked really proud of himself for having figured Dongho out. "Also you have a cute Neo phone charm." He pointed his figure at the cat kakao talk character that Dongho had hanging off his phone.

Dongho laughed loudly. Jihoon was really perceptive. He was right that Dongho was weak for everything cute. He's been like this since he was younger. He even wanted to be a princess, but only his close friends know that.

"Yeah you're right. I do like cute things. I don't look like the type right?" The ball's back in Jihoon's court.

Jihoon looks him over once more and shrugs. "Not really to be honest. You have that whole sexy, macho man vibe going on." He waves his hand flippantly. "But there's nothing wrong with liking cute things. I like them too. I even wore this outfit because I thought it was really cute." He pointed at his hat and shirt. The same ones that had left Dongho mildly horrified when he'd walked into the cafe.

Dongho covered his mouth to try and stifle a burst of laughter. Jihoon was a funny kid, cute and funny.

Jihoon practically beamed. Making Dongho laugh was giving him an ego boost. Dongho looked scary half the time but when he was laughing he looked really cute.

"Oh yeah hyung!" Jihoon suddenly sits up in his seat. "So do you really sing?" He remembered that he still hadn't gotten his answer from earlier. It's something that he needs to figure out.

He  knew that Haknyeon had been getting help from one of his hyung's but never that it was Dongho. All Haknyeon would tell him was that his friend Baekho was helping him and showed Jihoon his friend's soundcloud account.

Before Dongho can even answer his question Jihoon adds on more.

"Wait are you Baekho as in 'RealBaekho' on Soundcloud?” He tilts his head to the side and leans against the table. Jihoon recalls seeing that username a lot in Haknyeon’s Soundcloud playlist.

Dongho’s expression brightens excitedly. He doesn’t say anything but rolls up the sleeve of his right arm exposing the white tiger tattoo on his forearm.

White tiger….Baekho….

Jihoon claps his hands excitedly. “Oh wow hyung you really are Baekho. Oh wow I’m friends with a celebrity.” He’s listened to RealBaekho a few times when he’s snooped through Haknyeon’s account. RealBaekho is fairly popular in the local area so it’s practically like meeting an idol.

“I’m hardly a celebrity don’t flatter me. I just post random things and get lucky.“ Dongho rolls his sleeve back down and laughs. It’s half true though. While he does interact with some producer’s online, he’s hardly known offline. Offline he’s just Kang Dongho from Jeju. “What about you? I’m guessing you sing too?” He leans back in his seat, now that the topic is music he’s more interested in it. Music is his first love after all.

“Yeah! Yeah!”, Jihoon is just as animated, "I'm also trying to audition for a company like Haknyeon. Its how we got close in the first place we talked about becoming trainees at orientation.” He glances over to where Haknyeon is, still talking on the phone in the back. “But yeah I sing too, but I like dancing more. I also started learning rap too.”

“Ah, you’re an all rounder. You beat me. I’m only good at singing and technical things.” Dongho rubs his chin, he’s really interested. He figured Jihoon was a singer but not that he could dance or was learning how to rap. Jihoon is interesting.

“Don’t sell yourself short hyung. Those are still important things! You could even open up your own company, be a producer or something.” Jihoon taps his chin and then gets a mischievous look. “If you open up your own company I could audition for you...and show you my skills.” He winks. The the weight of what he said lands on him and his face starts turning red which he hides behind his hands, resting his head on table in embarrassment.

Dongho stares at him for a few seconds before cracking up and laughing loudly, once again attracting the stares of the other customers. Jihoon’s a really funny kid. Dongho likes him.

“Hey guys sorry that took so long.” Haknyeon, finally finished with his phone call returns to the table. “It was the PD from my company he wants to take me and the other trainees out to dinner.” Haknyeon sees that Dongho is still laughing hysterically, and Jihoon mortified hiding his face in his hands. “Wait did I miss something?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Dongho calms down enough to reply, and dry the tears from eyes. “You missed nothing. Just your friend here’s really funny.” He reaches over to ruffle Jihoon’s surprisingly soft, silky hair. “Hey Jihoon ah you okay?” He tries to lift op Jihoon’s head up but the boy’s stubborn.

“Hyung what did you do to him?” Haknyeon touches Jihoon’s shoulder and gets surprised when Jihoon grabs his hand. “Are you okay?” Haknyeon shoots Dongho an accusatory glance, to which the other man just giggles more.

Jihoon stands up still covering his face with his hand and tightens his hold on Haknyeon’s hand. He starts pulling Haknyeon towards the door.

“Oh you wanna leave? Okay.” Haknyeon collects his and Jihoon’s things in his free arm. “I don’t know what you did to him hyung but if it was something bad you’ll pay.”

Dongho snickers and raises his hands, as if to say he’s innocent.

“Anways hyung I’ll text you later. Bye bye.” Haknyeon let’s himself be pulled to the cafe’s exit, waving Dongho goodbye.

It wasn’t until Jihoon reaches the front door that he finally look behind him, in Dongho’s direction. He’s sees Dongho smirking at him and waving. Fuck. He tightens his hold on Haknyeon’s hand and ignores his questions about what the fuck happened. He steps out, face still hot with embarrassment at his awful pickup lines and dreading the next time he has to see Dongho.

Dongho’s in a good mood, totally at Jihoon’s expense. He hadn’t laughed that hard in a while. He waves over his waitress and asks her for the check.

Jihoon is an interesting kid. They hadn’t talked much since the first time they met, but now that they have a mutual friend and interests, He likes him more. Not to mention Jihoon is cute, awful fashion taste a side. Dongho is looking forward to the next time they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SORRY!!! it took a long time i started working and exo is having a comeback so i've been distracted
> 
> this is the 1st time i've actually finished and posted a chapter to a fic so i'm kind of proud of myself
> 
> i hope you have a good day <3

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i havent written a fic in so long plz go easy on me this is my gonna be my first chaptered fic plz cheer me on ~!!!  
> i have no explanation for this other than i love height/size differences  
> also i love kang dongho the most and i'll revive his tag by myself if i have to :^)


End file.
